


The Hunters of Fire

by CactusOasis



Series: Oraeka Project [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Created Species, Fantasy, Kraeka, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusOasis/pseuds/CactusOasis
Summary: Commercé, the continent overrun by a perpetual storm and to some degree perpetual money. Humans and Kraeka both have fought over it in colony form and Rin has somehow gotten stuck in this fight by joining the Hunters. Never trusted to be strong enough to any real work she just wants a way to prove herself, though the way that happens wasn't exactly planned.





	1. Chapter 1

I take a deep breath of heavy, humid air as rain sets siege to my raincoat. Gusts of wind make the air feel only bearable enough with just the curse of water getting into my eyes. My name is Rin Kazashi, a green recruit of the Demon Hunters who had been sent to a base over in Commerce. I hate it here from the perpetual storms and hard to breathe muggy atmosphere. If it wasn't the natural environment around me then it was probably my colleagues I didn't much like. Not that I have any real problem with them it was just they seemed to not really like me all that much. I had only just arrived a few days and the only person who seemed thankful or glad that I was stationed here was the commander as he had given me a short tour.  Thunder rumbled in the distance bringing me out of my daydreaming. If there was anything good about the storm hanging over the continent it was that you could predict its patterns easily. Right now it was just gusty with light rain but here soon a more severe patch would arrive. I found it amazing that the whole place wasn't underwater by now, though some say the demo- I'm sorry the Kraeka, had done something to the soil and earth of the land to prevent constant flash flooding. Not everywhere, of course, as there is plenty of marshland spotted around in places. A storm precaution signal blares across the base to signal anyone to at least get under some cover. The base had been built with plenty of covered walkways and drains to keep it dry enough to travel between buildings. I may not like the storms or muggy air, but I do enjoy the sound rain makes when it hits a raincoat. So I tend to walk between the courtyards during the slower parts of the storm. No one dared to stand out during the severe portions though as large hail or high powered winds tend to rip through the area. I heed the cautions and quickly jog into a nearby rain bunker where some other Hunters on a watch shift had taken cover in. I received glares from the others upon entering and I mostly ignored them as I take off my raincoat to dry off. I straighten my blouse and slacks before sitting down by a lookout window to watch the storm roll through. I glance back at the others who are with me glad I was mostly being ignored, except for maybe a few side glances. I learned when I arrived that the people who had been stationed here had worked hard for it while showing some inkling of skill. The commander had shown pride when I arrived, whereas he had put it “Being stationed here was a badge of your power.” So as such everyone else has given less of a warm welcome. The age difference was fairly large, where I am 18 everyone else is mid-twenties and up, so I get treated like some unwanted child. A good example is exactly the kind of shift I'm doing at the very moment. The shift given to me was a ‘Reactionary Watch’ or more simply ‘We don't need or want you here so we gave you the one job that isn't needed at all.’ My shift after my tour yesterday and my shift today have been unpleasant, to say the least.  I rest my head in my hand to lean on the windowsill as the storm brings a grey screen of water into our direction. The wind had picked up to bend the trees a bit and give life to the full grass out in the plain outside the base. I was here to master my techniques because of the constant skirmishes, not to get bullied by my higher-ups because they feel I don't belong. I look down to my side and realized I forgot to put my weapon up with my coat. I grab the sheath of my sword and unsheathed the blade, revealing its smooth curvature. It was a light blade at about the length of my arm, curved slightly at the middle to indicate that it's meant for slicing not stabbing. 

“What is she doing here in our bunker? Isn't she supposed to be sucking up to the commander or something?” I realized I was scowling and made a loud noise as I sheathed the sword back. Some of them flinched as they realized the rain hadn't covered up their words. I was fairly agitated about it so I got up swiftly and threw my raincoat back on. 

As the rain greeted me it luckily drowned out whatever noises they had made behind me. I ducked under a small rain over and sat on the bench inside while still fuming with emotion. I like to think I take my job seriously and don't like being a laughing stock for an entire base when none of them know how strong I actually am. Before I joined the Hunters I studied an old art of manipulating another person's aura with your own. It was fairly difficult to do as you had to breach their defenses to touch them, and I wanted to be good at it. Not long after joining I got through training with flying colors. Higher ups noticed I had combat prowess and sent me here, to Commerce, as a part of an elite last defense for the nearby trade town. The wind howled to bring rain into the small shelter I was under, so I slammed a rain shutter down to close it off. The solitude was relaxing with the rain pelting the metal. My thoughts roam around now that my short spurt of anger wasn’t keeping them bound. I understood the hate I got from my colleagues, it’s just I wanted to be respected for the skill I have. How was I supposed to prove I was just as strong if no one ever gave me a chance?  The pattering slowed down as the cell in the storm passed onwards. Relieved I won’t get soaked, I bring the shutters back up with snap until they click into place. Now that the drizzle was bearable to walk in, I bring the hood of my raincoat up and continue outwards towards the outside of the barracks. Halfway across the courtyard, something tickled my hearing, causing me to look out towards the base walls. The air vibrated with sound, cracked as it vacuumed back in, and clapped it all back out at once. Deep in the distance of the forest was an odd sight of energy as waves emanated out, if only for a moment. White light flashed to blind me momentarily and as soon as it had happened the energy vanished. What I thought was the drizzle pelting my raincoat instead happened to be my heartbeat pulsing in my ear. Instincts blaring signals to my body cause me to tense up and stumble any movement. There in the distance, peeking out over the canopy of the forest, I saw a grand fireball rise into the clouds. 

I ran. Actually, I’d say I slipped around frantically towards the Barracks. It wasn’t my job to report a sight from watch but I had to at least let the first defenders know before the sirens blared. Though the only noise I could hear was the sound of water and my footsteps… A realization dawned on me as I reached a wall of the Barracks.  Nobody knew something was out there. I cursed the name of a few people, turning around to dash back to the watch bunker. I stumble on opening the door and slam it open, clambering inside while panting. Those within jumped from the sudden noise or yawned with drowsiness. THEY WERE. The anger welled up but I breathed deep and set it aside in my mind. 

“Hey welcome back greenie.” The male who spoke to me had his back turned on his binocular ports. In fact, all of them weren’t giving any thought to actually doing the work they were assigned.  

“Thanks. I take it I missed a tea party or something? Have you guys looked outside even once today?”

“Hey, can it rook. We know how to do our job and don’t need you barging in he-” I stormed up to a set of binoculars, shoving the male aside. “Hey watch it! You could ask!” 

I ignored him and peered through to search the forest. Sure enough, I saw a pillar of fire again, which caused a cold sweat to form on my body. I breathe a shaky breath and turn towards the scowling watch.  

“Northeast forty. Moving slowly probably will be noticeable at forty-five.” I step aside, standing firm with a glare fixated on his skull.

“Tch. New kids always think they know everything.” The male steps around me to look into his equipment. “What are you even blabbering about the only thing in that direction is rain and wi-” His voice dropped as his face paled.  

“Jae? What is it?”

The others had some concern finally show as if awakening from a mental sleep. The male pulled his face from the binoculars frightened. He glanced back at me and all I did was glare back at him. He puffed in anger before releasing a frustrated sigh. 

“The greenie is right! We have visuals of fire pillars at forty-five degrees, NorthEast. Notify the scouts right now and keep tracking the visuals.” Puzzled looks all around as the rain pretended to be the silence in the room. “Now! This is not a drill!” Eyes widened from his yelling and everyone clambers into chairs to look outside as preparations for the alarm to blare was made.

“I'll be heading back into the base, I have to be briefed before reacting.” I turn as a hand grips my shoulder. I look at the Male who held me back with a cold stare. He didn't have the same angry expression as before with fear being prominent in his face.

“I was an asshole before. I think I can speak for everyone that we all have been acting like one. If… if you hadn't come back to do your job we wouldn't have known…” He was shaking. His fear was starting to shrug off onto me as I began to get nervous. Was there something out there I hadn't seen other than the fire pillars? He shakes his head to seemingly clear his head. “You need to get going. Being late for the briefing is bad and I feel they need you the most.” I was taken aback mostly from the simple sincerity of his apology and deflated a bit from my anger.

“A-aye Jae. Just keep watching it.” I turn and dash out of the watch bunker. As soon as I was out of the door I heard the siren blare out into the base and realized that I didn't recognize it. It was certainly one I never heard during my training as they were short low vibrations of noise. This one sounded like the siren on a transport got caught on a particular shrill note and was changing pitch only slightly. It honestly hurts my ears so I tried to cover them as I ran to the barracks.

 

All around the base groups of frantic Hunters were scrambling to get positioned around the walls to defend if need be. Only a handful of people ducked into a small building on the side, including myself, for a briefing as the first force to deal with any situation.  We all settled down quickly as the commander walked in holding a small communication radio the size of his hand. His presence was a demanding one and even with his age, his expression could be intimidating. He was still an Officer like most of the base, just a few steps higher in the ranking. 

“We will have the briefing shortly everyone. The scouts are still in route to the specified locations.” A quiet settled around us as the radio occasionally sent in a few patches of static noise.  

“ _ Alpha reporting in! We have visual of contacts estimating two hundred yards from our position _ .” 

We all tensed up when we finally heard the first scout squad report in. Even though the audio was traveling by aura it still seemed to be interfered by the permanent storm above that caused it to cackle. 

“ _ They all seemed to be… wait that can’t be right. Hey, one of you go do a second count that can't be right _ .” A pause. A panicked voice comes back. “ _ Fifty-one Fire Demons. I repeat fifty-one Fire Demons. They look to be low to mid-ranking soldiers and the one in the back. No, I don’t think I've seen that many medals on a female one before. Hey, what rank does that symbol on her shoulder mean? _ ” 

A few of my colleagues go white when they hear how many Kraeka there were, which is the proper term for their kind.  It’s not just any Kraeka either, as they were the very powerful Fire Kraeka. They were currently known as the strongest out of all the known kinds and is the current political powerhouse in their council. My spine grows cold thinking on how this isn't a simple skirmish. They had sent a small invasion force. The radio came back to life with some static bringing us to attention. 

“ _ Hey don't joke around it’s impossible that she saw us. We're two hundred yards out and in shrubbery there's… wait it does kind of look like she's staring at… _ ” A few of us in the room gasp at the same time as the scout speaking. “ _ Disengage. I say disengage, dammit, move! Fuck! Why is the ground so hoaaaAAHHH!! _ ” 

First, a large sound of wind followed by a short cut off booming noise. Not long afterward a distant explosion shook the walls of the building and rattled my thoughts. The rain kept pattering as the room’s silence was broken again by the radio.

“ _ Scout group Beta reporting in. We saw an explosion one hundred yards away we are disengaging from the area and returning to base. We believe alpha is dead, as that was their last known location. We are sixty-five, North East from the base. Last known location of adversaries from Alphas scouting is fifty-five, North East. I repeat we are disengaging from the area! _ ” We hang our heads in silent respect. The situation was worsening quickly and creating a small panic in the room.

“We’re so dead.” A lady had actually curled up in her chair to my right. “Fifty-one Fire Demons. It usually takes five Hunters to fight one of them! How are we going to fight that?” Her words bring an emotion that ripples to the others in the room.  

“Pull yourself together woman or you're going to die with those being your last words.” The Commander finally spoke up. His voice brought their attention, though none of the others would look him in the eye. “Based on the limited information gathered, here is your briefing. There are fifty-one Fire Kraeka out there at approximately one kilometer out, if even that far, and closing in at a fairly paced speed. There is at least one high ranking soldier with the group.” He waits patiently for this to reach everyone’s thoughts. “The force sent is more than just a simple skirmish force to test our manpower. No, this force wants to blow the place up and we're not going to let them. Is that clear?” 

“So you want us to end up like alpha?” A Male this time speaks up from the back, causing our commander to squint his eyes towards us.  

“What did I do to deserve potbellied babies like you lot? Too selfish to fight for your own land?” They continue to avoid his eyes. These were some of the people thought to be the best of our force and yet they’ve all gotten too comfortable not actually fighting!

“I'll go, sir!” I shot up from my seat with fire on my words. If no one else was willing to do their job then the necessity called to me.  A few people chuckled when I rose but were quickly silenced by the stare of our Commander.

“Finally a spine.” He looked me over before continuing. “A shaken spine, but still a spine nonetheless. Those who laughed are demoted a rank starting today and must perform janitor duties for a year. If we survive thanks to your incompetence.” He beams a welcome gaze in my direction. “It would seem you are to be alone for this as the first reaction squad. Not to be rude but while you're out there I'll be preparing a base evacuation in the event you fail. Do you understand your orders soldier?” 

I salute him with a shaky hand from both enhanced fear and swelling anger. 

“You can count on me! SIR!”

“Atta girl. The brief is over! Those heading out to fight may leave. May the Chaos favor your life in death. The rest of you are to stay. Right. Here.” I take my motion to leave as fast as I possibly could out of that room and rush towards the gates to avoid the point of his anger.

 

I check to be sure I have my sword on hand as I stop by the checkpoint guards. I didn’t want to dawdle on collecting any items I could use and trusted my skill with this blade. The guards both look at each other and back to me in confusion. 

“...Rin? The new greenie? Please don’t tell me they're just sending you out there as the first line of defense.” He held an exasperated look which fit my mood pretty well.  

“If the rest of the Reaction Squad had any spine that would be great.” My anger showed greatly as I huffed breath out of me. It certainly helped mask the other emotions rising to my head. They open up the gates to bring a gust of wind through it, pelting us with rain. “Promise me the base will buy me drinks if I come back alive.” The serious look I gave them brought a laugh out of them. 

“You can't even legally drink Rin, you still have two years to go.” The mirth in his voice is betrayed by the fear in those eyes. 

I shrug casually at the two of them to feign my own fears.

“I think if I survived this I deserved an early chance.” 

 

I continue out of the gate before they could respond and walk out a couple of yards before the gates behind me shut, causing tears to well in my eyes. I was absolutely scared stiff. Walking felt awkward as my mind barraged me with reminders that I was more than likely going to just be blown up on sight. I climb a small steep hill while trying to dry my eyes with the angled rain making it difficult. Once at the crown I catch my first glimpse of real Fire Kraeka standing before me. I had never actually seen one except in advertisements for women's skin products. Our society may dislike them in general but we revered them for their natural beauty for some reason or another. Their skin held various shades of reds ranging from pink to deep maroon. The leather armor most of them wore clung to their skin to show off their curves and hissed from the rain falling above. The steam was actually intimidating as it created a small cloud of fog making the main body of their group a bit difficult to see. Sweat formed only to be washed away as the group of Kraeka come to a halt at the base of the hill. Breath escaped from my mouth as I realized I was actually holding it. I close my eyes, bring more air into my lungs and re-open my eyes as I take my sheathed sword and set it into the ground beside me. 

“Fire Kraeka who stand before me, say your reason for trespassing on this land!” I felt stupid as soon as the words came out of my mouth but the release had me on a high. 

The Kraeka on the front line stopped their actions, which at the moment looked like a prepared charge, and looked amongst each other in confusion. I wasn’t here to immediately fight them and was hoping I could avoid such a dangerous conflict. Their laughter told me another story as the noise traveled through their group. I shook certain thoughts out of my head and straightened my back.  

“I will only repeat myself this one time! What reason are you trespassing this land for?!” 

The overhead clouds brought sounds of distant thunder reminding me another big shower was on the way. Only these sounds of the wind or rain kept the silence from creeping up my spine. Cackling laughter erupted. Not from the main body of the Kraeka in front of me, but from deep in the back of their formation. An immense bonfire had sprung up from behind them to touch the base of the clouds above, creating a mist as the rain pelted it. Even though I could feel its heat from this distance I still shivered out of fear. The group began to separate orderly as a sole being walked to the front, all the while still laughing. After reaching the front of their ranks the enraged flames surrounding her dulled and I was able to get a really good look at her. Unlike those around her, she had actual metalwork for armor. It did not cling to her body but still gave a figure to it all the same. Other than the dents and battle scars on the armor she also donned a large variety of medals. None of which made any sense to me, of course, other than my odds of surviving decreasing. I try not to flinch or show a change of composure in her presence. 

“Your eyes betray you… human.” The armored Kraeka smirks over at me. Her voice felt rough and yet it seemed to travel smoothly to my ears. “You show unwavering confidence and bravery but yet…” her gaze washes over me, her eyes blazing. “I see your nervousness in you. An understanding of 'what ifs', but a will to try anyway.” She spits to her side in a disgusted manner. “Your comrades are cowardly to send one like you to their death. I am here to conquer this land on orders from the king himself and I will not simply let a brave one like you try to stop me.” Her military roar in approval around her as she brandishes a halberd about twice her height. “What say you, human! Fight or flight before me!” 

I take up my sword’s hilt from the ground and point it towards the armored Kraeka. “You speak as if I know and fear you. All I see is a weathered, respectable armor on a being before me. However, I cannot budge.” I crouch down into a more prepared position, readying my hand to unsheath my sword. “By your hand, I may lose my life, but I shall not budge either way!”

If it was something one must always remember about the Fire Kraeka is that they respect honor above almost all else. I was shaking horribly when I spoke those words. My hands sweat as she only mouthed the words ‘good’ to me with a smirk. Her halberd was raised into the air and swiftly slammed back down in flames to signal the start of the battle. 

The first Kraeka to rush me wasted no time getting to me. I was being underestimated as they weren't using any abilities from the start. Clicking my sword a little from the sheath I waited for any kind of attack. The Kraeka was overly aggressive, raising a blade high over their head to slash down. Once she got in range of me I made one swift motion to unsheath my sword to slash horizontally. As the blade began to touch skin I focused more on our surrounding aura. I beckoned her aura, pulling it to me and draining the aggressor of their strength. My blade made a clean cut as shock overtook her face before collapsing. At the bottom of the hill, I see the armored one scowl and more climb up to rush me. Now that I had someone else's aura it was hard to contain its powers within me. I sheath my sword again and concentrated on changing the element I had pulled from the Kraeka. I decided Air was a better use than Fire in this instance and focused back on those coming at me. This time I don't allow them to get near me as I release my blade again. The winds pick up around me as a booming slice is sent towards my foes. The time they had to react was as thin as the line they now had at their midsection. I decide now is a time to get aggressive before the Kraeka also starts to throw abilities at me and chase the sonic wave towards them. I still had some overflow of aura so I use it to increase my speed and clash with the line of Kraeka below. My blade collides with one of them as she looked at me dumbfounded. It was then I realized I was actually matching her strength. I kick out at her to knock her back a few feet and bring the point into her chest. I get another surge of power into me. Thinking of what element I wanted to use now I catch a glimpse of a blade coming at my head. I narrowly duck under it, kicking out the feet of the Kraeka who swung. I finally thought of what I wanted, feeling a surge in my right hand before bringing it to their face and discharging. The potency of their aura was like molasses so it felt sluggish when it was used, but the sheer power it brought to my body was euphoric, to say the least.

Now overpowering the grunts the Armored Kraeka had sent at me I fought them with more confidence and no hesitation. I kept slicing them down while releasing the aura I had gained to keep pace. After being surrounded I released my aura as Earth to slam the ground with a shockwave to knock them over. After recovering from this action a sharp pain in my right side reaches my sense as I was sent flying several meters away. I roll across the soggy ground and push up in time to see a halberd come down where my head was. The armored Kraeka lifts it up, revealing a burned scar in the earth. She motions for the few survivors to stay back. I was cocky at this point after fighting the weaker ones, so I charged into the range of her halberd only to have to defend against her blow. The impact alone caused me to sink into the earth. Fear crawled into my mind again as I realized her strength so I try to hop back, but she was faster. Using the halberd as leverage she slings herself at me to deliver her foot squarely into my jaw. I almost blacked out from the blow alone, just managing to keep consciousness by absorbing some of her aura while we made contact. I couldn't tell how far I was launched off my feet or slid on the ground. Head reeling from the blow, I try to get up only to struggle on shaky arms.

“That technique of yours is annoying human.” The armored Kraeka was flexing her hand on her halberd while scowling. “I only faced it once and felt weak. I’m curious about how you obtained a lost skill but I'm afraid I don't have time for that.” 

She charges at me with incredible speed putting me into a panic. I had no time to focus the aura into a different element so I discharge it as Fire into the surrounding puddles to create a mist. A gust of wind as the halberd slams the ground at my side is the only indication I got that she had lost vision of me for a moment and I go in to make a few cuts along her joints. Even with all the aura I had gained I wasn't able to cut her defenses well, but anything was better than nothing. She curses to herself and circles her blade with enough force to send the mist elsewhere, once again revealing my location. We eye each other warily, which gives me the time I needed to switch around my energies. I charge in for a final attempt to deal real damage to her. She swings the halberd across at me but with all the power I had received while fighting gave me enough strength to properly deflect it. This caught her off guard as I bring an electric aura to my blade and thrust at her head. 

I breathe heavily as exhaustion catches up finally. My throat tightens with each breath and this causes me to cough. Something felt off though once I try to move my blade. I yank at it again before I look up to see her holding onto my blade with her hands. I let go of my blade and just fall back onto the wet ground out of breath. She continued to hold it, her hand bleeding and getting charred as the electricity surges around it. She casually flicks it to catch the hilt and stoops over my body to sheath my blade slowly. I was puzzled by this action and froze up with her so close to me.  

“Is there a reason I'm not seeing black right now? You could easily defeat me right here.” My fear clearly showed in my voice. I swallow when her black eyes lock into mine. 

“Battles are more than falling every foe you fight human.” She was actually grinning at me. She stands herself up with a groan. “In this case, I have lost. Strategically speaking, I alone could wipe the base out but I also do not have the force to hold it. Your cowardly people finally came out of hiding and dealt with the few you haven't slain.” She glares up at what I assumed were other Hunters behind me. “If the weather cycle is true the bad part of the storm is coming up, meaning I'm out of time also.” She extends her hand out to me to help me off the ground. "Of all things to lose my first battle, it was you Human." 

I was shocked and had to remind myself of their nature before taking her hand. She brings me off the ground with ease and stabilizes me to be sure I don't fall over again. I turn around to see the others prepared to jump to my aid but I felt it would be futile for them. The Armored Kraeka sighs, picking up her halberd to stand beside her. 

“May I ask your name. It's customary for us to know those who defeated us.” 

“It's… Rin. Rin Kazashi.” I blink a second, my mind was still foggy. 

The Kraeka nods slowly. “I am the Great General Kaede. Kaede Hioln.” The name sounded familiar to my memory but I couldn't put my finger as to why. We shook hands briefly before she headed back where she had come from. I watched her walk away silently, taking in the scenery of the mist flowing off her body. Through the smoke of the charred grass, the other Hunters rush over to me in concern and joy. 

“Greenie! Greenie that was amazing! Where'd you learn to fight just like a freaking demon?” 

“Did you overhear that name? Kaede. The Kaede! How are we even alive right now?!” 

The rest of the words they said were a blur as I blacked out.

 

Thunder rumbling in the distance brings my eyes open but the commands my brain gives to get up are received in protestant pain from my limbs. I groan while finally looking around my surroundings. It was all depressingly white in decor which indicated to me I was in the base's hospital. My sword sat next to my bed sheathed with mud covering the fine leather holder.  

“Hey, greenie. Not even Kaede herself could put down your spunk eh?” A Hunter I just realized was even in the room had spoken up. I recognized him as Jae from what one of the other watch guards had called him.  

“Here I thought I was in heaven. Nope still in reality then.” I sigh and lay back into the cushioned bed. 

“You'll be in heaven after you have one of these.” He brings out a big bottle of a Commerce Gin with a big grin on his face. “A gate guard brought it in, saying he made a promise to a certain underage drinker.” He smirked as he leaned over the bed to hand it to me. I cradled the bottle, turning it slowly to etch its design into my mind. 

“You're right I am in heaven now.” Uncorking its top I take a big swig to let an unknown burning sensation wash over my throat. I coughed violently as my body warmed up, which brought attention to pain in my sides. Jae heartily laughed at me. 

“To think I watched a human not only solo fight a Fire Kraeka but to also straight drink Commerce Gin! The Hunters on the Homeland would think I'm crazy!” He makes a big motion around his head that makes me laugh and quickly grimace as I felt the broken ribs in my side. 

“She called herself Kaede but I can't seem to remember where I had heard the name.” Corking the bottle I handed the bottle back over to him.  When he grabbed it out of my hands I received an extreme expression.

“You do know... Kaede right? Great General? Old War Legend?” I went still as an important memory came to mind. 

“The undefeated Fire Kraeka. I fought Her?!” I couldn't believe I forgot how much weight that name had carried. 

“Yeah!” He laughed some more. “She also let you off with your life!” 

I slump deeper into the bed to let it surround me on all sides. “Gods help me, how am I alive.” 

“You probably made an impression on her. You know how they like honor in all things.” He held up his hands as I glared at him. “Well, Green- er I mean Rin. I need to get back to the watch. We, along with other bases, are now on higher alert. Not everyone can solo a Kraeka so it's best to stay prepared.” He gets up, leaving the gin on the chair. I nod at him as he leaves the room and let out an exasperated sigh.

I was probably going to be in the here a while from my broken bones. I try to lift my legs and feel searing pain there too. I turn to look out the window with slowly darkening scenery. It was storming outside, lightning and thunder across the landscape that never ends on Commerce. The cool air conditioning was easy to breathe but was still heavy from the outdoor humidity. Turning back, I settle into the blankets while thinking of how much I hated this place before I drift into a painful sleep.


	2. The Fall of the General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to her homeland, Kaede has a small failure marking her records in battle. The wheels are turning with consequences, but exactly for whom?

My skin hisses as water falling from the sky make a stop upon it. The fires within me burn from both passion and embarrassment after having an official first loss in a battle marked on my record. My name is Kaede Hiolne, Great General of the Fire Kraeka. At a young age, I had proven that I was faster, stronger, smarter than the rest of my kind. I could have become the leader by ancient laws prevented that no matter how many times I beat him in a duel. Over two thousand years in service as the Great General where I have never lost any single battle until just a little over an hour ago. I underestimated the humans in that little base and laughed at the pathetic defense against me or my command. Rin Kazashi… I've heard her surname before but couldn't believe it at the time. She held the family name of Kraeka her kind derived from. The humans might have forgotten about them as they had been hunted down to extinction but I will never forget the Human Kraeka. Now as to how that surname exists on just a normal girl is beyond my knowledge. The storm above me grows louder as the wind gales around me. In the distance, the clouds spiral creating a mass of a collection of trees and clouds. Realizing that bolts of electrical energy were coming from thin air rather than the storm, I made a mental note that a skirmish was happening in the distance and carry onwards. My mind wanders back towards my past thoughts of how I had lost my small siege of a base. I should have acted sooner when I realized the technique that Rin used on my group. If the Kraeka side of her family had to not survive it certainly just has to be their bothersome technique. It was a powerful ability, being able to manipulate another person's aura at your own will. Even at her young age as a Human, she seemed to have mastered it all together. I was mostly shocked but I can't say I'm not impressed with her either. That style of fighting must have originated from the old Kraeka side of her family and successfully passed down through the generations which would make her the strongest human in her current state. I pause my walking when an electric bolt passes by to strike a nearby tree. I flare up my aura around me in anger, thankfully receiving a yelp of fear in the distance. 

“Gods no that's a Fire Kraeka I'm not fighting that!” I hear the rustling of leaves and gusts of wind indicating the Air Kraeka had paid me a visit not realizing who I am. 

I deeply sigh before continuing onwards. I hated this continent and everything it stood for. It was lawless and therefore created a social norm of being out for yourself. In this case, those Air Kraeka attacked me thinking I was an easy target simply because they just can. I luckily can handle myself but my kind usually avoids the area if we can afford to. The rain picks up to pelt my skin with more water, basically causing a fog around my position. The perpetual storm above Commerce is my highest annoyance with the place. Don't get me wrong I like peaceful rain like the next lady my age, it is just a headache when you're alone in the middle of the woods. 

After traveling a few miles practically talking to myself out of annoyance or boredom I finally reach a clearing in the woods. I stood a fairly large stone arch that scaled about five stories up. It had a nice light, sandy color to it and was rough over the course of erosion. Running up its sides and across its top were ancient runic Kraeka writing. Not a soul I know that can read it as its meaning has been long lost to us, but I do understand what it does in this case. They were part of an old magick system that involved pushing your aura into one particle rune to activate a complex spell. Parts of this process is known to the Earth Kraeka, the masons of the Kraetians, but it doesn't use any of the old languages. This particular structure happens to be a gate of transport. Briskly walking up to the structure I place my hand onto a curvy rune to the right. One by one the runes glow softly and the center has energy slowly fill in the empty space. Once it connected all of its edges it became a sort of window into another place in the world. I had to make a few adjustments to where it was supposed to take me as what I currently saw through it was an ocean view. I hesitate before putting my hand on the rune again to look around the view of the ocean. The beaches shone with the sunlight beaming down upon them and the waves crashed peacefully onto the shore. I recognized the landscape as a place called Meteorite Bay, an area a battle had taken place that decided the fate of the second great war. The destruction from it caused no survivors and the reformation of the landscape of the area, creating the bay and floating islands spanning for miles. I wanted to be there but I was back home defending it from a siege. I gather my thoughts back, remembering I needed to report in my loss, and recalibrate the location for the gate. Some fine tuning of my auras flow brings about a change in the image. Behind the aura made image was a chamber I had first entered the portal from. It resides within my capital and is connected to the main barracks. I take a meditative breath to prepare myself for what was to come and pass through.

 

Going through these gates is usually an unpleasant feeling. The aura that powers it feels invasive in your body unless you had activated it. Most people tend to get headaches or stomach problems from sudden climate changes. I've been through these thousands of times and I still bend over gagging. 

“Great General? You're back!” One of the guards watching the gate gleefully exclaims towards the others. “If you're back so soon then was the siege a success?” Her eyes sparkled in anticipation.

“I'm… afraid the squad was wiped out. We ran into an unexpected…” I narrow my eyes as I think back to the battle. “Annoyance. Taking the base alone wouldn't mean anything so I retreated.” I point out to several wounds Rin had given me. “Even I wasn't safe.”

This causes the girls to mutter and stir. It's to be expected of them, the news of me accepting a loss hasn't been heard of since I took up the title of Great General. 

“Oi get back to your post! Send the message to the lord that I have returned with grave news. If they need me they know where to find me.” I walk briskly past them out of the room and into the open air of the Capitol city. It had been named Pyrhh, sharing a name with the nearby mountain range. The air shares a hint of sulfur and the surrounding earth has some volcanic sand mixed in. It gives the area a darker tint but to me nowhere else I would call home. I walk down a dirt path within the barracks with the purpose of getting to the sparring grounds. We take pride in our ability to spar one on one with anyone and usually dedicate our time to it. I enter the doors to an open spaced training ground. It was eerily quiet except for a single female of my kind doing her daily training. 

“Ah, Xerena! Just the lady I was hoping to meet. Quick hand me a polearm.” I casually walk and take off the heavier pieces of my armor. She turns to me in surprise while messing up some of her footwork. Xerena is, what I'm proud to say, my apprentice. Through training under me, she has proven herself to become a First Star General and I can say she has far more growth left in her. 

“Lady Kaede! You're back so soon!” She scrambles around to grab a polearm and toss at me. I put down my halberd as I catch the staff, the weight much lighter than my real weapon. I twirl it briefly and put myself into a stance.

“I'm only back so soon because everything went disastrously wrong. I need to vent a little, so come at me!” I charge at her swinging with purpose and catching her slightly off guard, her reflexes were good enough though to at least deflect my blow. She hopped back to regain her foothold while putting herself into a similar stance that I did. 

“Alright, granny don't be mad when I finally beat you!” This time she charges forward at me swinging from above. I put a lot of force behind a parry, the sound resonating within the room and causing her staff to pop out of her hands.

“Just cause you became a star under my tutelage doesn't mean you have the strength or wits. Practice the wits and we’ll work on the strength.” I pick her staff up, tossing it over to her. “Keep fighting like that and I'm afraid a skilled human could easily best you.”

“Ha! I'd like to see a human try!” Through chuckles, she re-stances. 

“Xerena.” I rest the pole on its end while placing the palm of my hand on top of the other end. “A human beat me today in a duel.” I felt embarrassed as soon as the worst left my mouth.

Xerena falls over a brief moment. “What?” She rubs her eyes and stares intently at me. “I must be tired because there's no way you're telling me that a human-”

I nod as I clash with Xerena’s staff. “Forty-five of my squad were gone before I had a chance to rethink the strategy. One human.” We slide away from each other to disengage. My knuckles go white as I clench my fist around the training weapon. “Just... Just one human…” I let out my frustration in a yell swinging towards Xerena in front of me. I hear her yell out as she tried to block it, only to be sent across the room. I drop the staff out of guilt and rush over to her while calling out her name. My annoyance and anger didn't deserve to be sent her way. “I'm sorry Xerena, that was uncalled for-” I was reaching down to pick her up until she yanked her staff to sweep my feet. Catching me off guard I of course fall to the ground also.

“Don't underestimate me Kaede" She smirks as she picks herself off the ground. I simply laid there in fake awe.

“Wow, even my pupil is outwitting me today. What has the world come to.” I clamber to my feet like I had been hurt for eternity only to receive a grim look from Xerena. 

“One human really bested you Kaede?” I heard the concern in her voice override the disbelief her expression was showing. With a sigh, I get up to put my polearm back where it was and pick up my own halberd. 

“She was… a skilled fighter for a human. Complete with a technique I haven’t seen since the second war. She cut them down only hesitating at first and gained confidence as she fell more. When I finally clashed with her…” I was resting the halberd in both hands, clenching down on its shaft. “She was able to match my blow and hold her own. I made the realization a fight on my scale would have cost more than gained and so as others joined her I announced her win.” Deep in my thoughts, I was running my fingers along the flat side of the Halberd to trace its intricate design. 

“Wait.” Xerena at this point was sitting cross-legged on the floor with the training staff resting on her legs. Her curious tone brought me out of my thoughts and stop tracing with my fingers. “There exists a person in this world that can be equal in your power?” 

“Yes… and well no.” I join her on the floor and set my Halberd to the side. “No as in her technique allowed her to gain the power exponentially to fight back. Without that, she could have held herself off still from her skill alone, but eventually, succumb to the greater strength difference.” Xerena’s eyes get darker in contemplation. 

“That sounds a bit scary, even if it’s just one human.” A spark of curiosity brings back some color to her as she perks up. “So what exactly was she doing?”

“Aura Manipulation.” I make a motion with my fingers dancing through the air. “Long lost secret of the now deceased Oraeka. I have a feeling she doesn’t know of its origin either, nor her family names secret.” As Xerena tilts her head in confusion I continue forward. “Yes. Her surname is Kazashi. Rin Kazashi. Old powerful Family they were, the Kazashi’s. Rivaled only by the Yuutsu family back in the second war.” My apprentice's eyes were bulging from this knowledge. 

“So if that’s the no side of the answer… then who equals your strength?” 

Xerena didn’t mean for it but her question brought back old sharp memories of someone I knew very well before the second war. Realizing I hadn’t answered I clear my throat. 

“That… would be Kutaru Yuutsu. My uh… deceased ex.” Xerena looked stricken before me, raising her hands and waving them wildly. 

“SORRY! That was an inappropriate question ma'am-”

“It’s fine Xerena.” I try to wave her concern away just to hide my embarrassment for even a small moment. “We ended up on the wrong sides of a war. He himself ended it. I find myself… envious of that moment of time.” I bring myself to stand up while scrubbing dust off the simple clothing I had underneath my armor from earlier. Picking up the armor I shredded earlier to put back on brought its cold feel back onto my skin. If only the heat from the memories the battles I’ve partaken in would wear out. “That is until you came along. If I had any other purpose in this world, then training you have been worth it Xerena.” I smile towards her while strapping the metal to myself. “Just keep practicing. Before long I could see you as a second star soon enough which would put you immediately under me in battle. Of course, you’re still under me but I’d like to keep my eye on your commanding style.” 

“Aye, sir Kaede.” Slowly spoken in sarcasm, Xerena goes to pick up another training dummy to put into the center of the room. This time instead of a polearm she was practicing her use of fire and aura flow. 

I open the door to leave while chuckling. Seeing Xerena was helpful on keeping me relaxed after today's events, however, it still weighed me down. Heightening my stress, unfortunately, a messenger rushes up to me. Her face is gleaming despite how exhausted it looked added on to the fact she was completely out of breath.

“General… Kaede” She bends over coughing and I wait patiently for her to continue. “It’s nice to see you back Ma’am! Ah!” Slinging over her bag to the front she quickly checks through it. “Almost forgot! Let’s see… Here we go. From the Lord, Ma’am!”

The news of my return seems to have spread fast through the wrong people,  though then again I am at fault for walking around in the open too. I accept the summons from the girl, tipping her some coin for her troubles. All around me I could feel that stares were collecting onto my person so I made my way out of the Barracks portion of the capitol. The regular streets of our Capitol were a vast difference compared to where the army is trained and stationed. As the Barracks were architecturally bleak and intimidating, the rest of Pyrhh comprised of bustling marketplaces and rising towers. Gardens sprout plenty where you walk with people caring for them carefully and occasionally you cross over the occasional canal crossing through the city for trade. Past this, slightly raised on a hill, as an excessively large palace rising higher than some of the central town towers. I begin a fairly long walk towards the palace, eager for a peaceful walk through town as I haven’t been in Pyrhh a while. Over the course of an hour while walking I mostly had to remember what my nation felt like to walk through. For the most part, the gender ratio between female and male is vastly in the females numbers. Males are an exceptionally rare thing to happen, and when it does happen their birth usually starts political infighting and attempted assassinations.  Such is the way of our ancient laws where the Males tend to be leaders of power. The only stipulation to that law, however, is that they must fight for their power in the politics. I mean that in a literal sense, they physically fight in a duel. This is how our kind settles most of our problems, the stronger side wins the argument in what we call Honor Duels. 

Occasionally as I’m going down the streets I would run into those willing to try their test against me. I usually don’t humor them as it’s publicly known that I was the strongest Fire Kraeka alive and none, not even our Lord, has ever bested me in a fight. Today though I felt a need to vent a little so I accepted a few along the way, just to humor everyone happy I was back. I tipped food vendors as I walked by, showed off my prowess with aura at least once, and even gave blessings for matrimony. All in all my overall mood had vastly improved before I finally arrived at the gates to the palace three hours later. Just the sight of me causes the nearby guards to hurriedly open the gates with loud yelling into the palace interior at my arrival. They swing open with a booming croak given the sheer size of them. Behind the doors were lines of Fire Kraeka facing towards each other with room for a pathway between them leading up to the main Palace building. Standing in front of them merely inches of the large wooden doors hitting him, was a sleekly built Male adorned in many colors. His composure is fair though threatening enough as if to dare someone to make him angry. 

“Great General.” The man before me bows in a swift motion of surprise to most around.

“My lord…?” I bow back in confusion. I rise up after he does and follow beside him to walk towards the palace. “Out of all the people to greet me on my arrival… I was expecting a more angry reception.” 

He straightens himself while grinning. “I was more concerned on the fool's errand that you had been sent on. We did nothing but anger people while also lose fine soldiers. Your surviving the ordeal is not surprising to me, however, those in the political circle expected other results it seems.” His grin fades, a wave of dark anger replacing it. “Whatever scheme they are trying is the worst decision they could have made. I sadly have no proof of their intention, only apologies to learning about your dispatch too late.” We stopped at the front entrance to the palace as he grabbed my hand and lightly pressed his lips to my knuckle. “I humbly ask for forgiveness Lady Kaede.”

My kind blushes in a more visual way than the humans do with their face. My eyes flare up and the armor I was wearing glows a light red as a thin layer of flames surround my body.  “Your Lordship that’s- don’t degrade yourself in public like that!” I accept the gesture nonetheless as he stands back up, eyes twinkling in contrast to his appearance. 

“Come.” He gestures with his hands while laughing. “Let the rumors spread while they can for it’s not the rumors I fear today.” He waits patiently for the Palace doors to slam behind us before he shoos away the guards escorting him. He leads me to a side room off the main way and shuts the door behind us. “There’s…” His tone grows dark which brings the mood I was in down a tiny notch. “There’s a lot of commotion among the other political heads,” He continued as he turns his back to the door while facing me. “A lot of behind the back speakers. They’re being secretive about something and I don’t like it.” His brow furrows while he continues to look in my direction. “You know I didn’t even know you were sent to Commerce.”

“What? I thought it was on your order though!” I was caught completely off guard by this. I had been sent to Commerce with orders to take over a critical base with a selection of troops so that our influence could spread in the area. I thought comes to my mind. “My Lord… Did you summon for me?”

“Yes. Only because I wanted to speak with you before they found out. By now I’m sure the word has gotten to them, as the inner guards were gossiping when I stood at the gate.” His stern look gave me concern now that I had arrived from a failed mission. They hold power over me whether I was stronger or not. Laws created a way into our ancient times as beings that rose this World where the rare children of men in Fire Kraeka Society were destined to be our leaders. It was how it was whether either side in politics liked it or not. “Now dearest Kaede. I have trusted you as my Great General for a long time, back when we had dueled and I learned that we are not preordained to just be stronger or to be natural born leaders. I entrusted you with power second to my own.”

“This much I know My Lord” I look around the room to notice a few chairs littering the floor here and there. 

“Kaede you don’t have to call me by my title.” He sits down in one of the chairs. “Same reason I don’t call you by yours.”

“Fine Loate.” My breath escapes before I could stop it. Following his lead, I sit down into a chair across the way. “Your point still awaits to be said Lo-a-te.” I slow on the pronunciation, leaning forward on each syllable. 

“My point is, Kaede, that the younger generation feels my trust in you is wrong. I have no proof against them, to prove they have been trying to make dealings behind my back to tear the political field apart.” Loate looks glumly down in thought. 

“Plot or no plot my loss out there was unacceptable.” When I say this he looks back up to me in confusion. 

“You… I don’t think I heard that right.” He stutters slightly, his hand outstretched. “Cause it sounded to me like you just said-”

“Yes. I lost a battle. A skirmish. A failed siege. An embarrassment to my honor to a simple Human girl.” Shaky waves of air reach my lungs from my obvious discomfort over talking about this to him. “I could have still captured the area, however, the girl was a descendant of the Kazashi. Fighting more was beyond pointless and I would have fallen too.”

“This is really important news. Gods curse the dirt I didn’t want to have to tell them anything about your return other than you succeeded. They have to know a Kazashi has survived.” Loate Clambers out of his chair to dash across the room towards the door he had shut earlier. I try to get up to stop him just to falter as the door opens to another Fire Kraeka behind it. This one is also male, though shorter than Loate and not as well built. It was a Political Head, or I would see  _ the _ Head of all of our national interests that don’t befall the Lord. The man looks between the two of us for only a moment. 

“Sister. Lord Loate.” He briskly walks into the room and shuts the door behind him once more. “If I was able to find you both here I’m sure the whole Palace realizes Kaede is back. I’ve already passed several messengers dashing here and there and even received several myself.” He sits down and begins to bring out several rolled up papers. “They all say the same thing, of course, The Great General is back. Only a few have rumors of bad news and I’m the first that isn’t our lord to have heard about it.” I relax a little when a smile spreads over his face.

“Brother I almost had a panic attack, you do realize that?”

“Yes… House Head Tola..” Loate slowly paced himself back into a chair. “They must be scrambling for a meeting then, yes?”

My brother’s smile freezes. “Y-yes your lordship. I’m afraid they seem to be in… flustered.” Loate continues glaring at Tola before my brother turned to me. “If you’re concerned the only thing I really heard in the conversation was the part about a Kazashi?”

Loate sighs. “That’s what Kaede here said, though even I have a hard time believing it. It is an issue that must be brought up in whatever meeting they present. What date had they set for it?”

“With luck tomorrow at the earliest, if it helps that I have that final say.” Joyfulness had returned on his face as he claps his hands to his knee. “She shouldn’t have to be part of this nonsense on the day of her return! No heavens not! Why she should be… I don’t know… partying! Enjoying a good brew!”

I laugh at the thought. “Yes, brother I feel that at this point I could contest with an Earthen one.” 

“Tomorrow works for me as well.” Lord Loate tries to be serious but the corners of his mouth tell otherwise. “Gods know what the other heads wanted out of this excursion anyway. Alright!” He stands swiftly and with an unnecessary flourish. “Then I should get back to my study and prepare for the day tomorrow. If the two of you would understand. House Head. Great General.” Loate bowed to the two of us before walking out of the room. Before the doors shut I could hear the voices of many messengers greet him with letters in waves. Once the door clicked my brother turned to face me and whisper.

“You’re telling me you LOST?!” The decibel of his whisper almost sounded like he could shout. “Are you sure it was wise to tell the Lord that? That mission was critical! You didn’t bring up the long-dead Kazashi’s as a scapegoat did you?”

“Now why, dearest brother, would I lie to our Lord?” I felt the anger rise up inside me. “Yes. I lost. Gods it was bound to happen eventually after two thousand years of not fighting. Look the girl took the aura out of their bodies and used it against them. The fight didn’t even last that long before all fifty soldiers I had with me. Were. Dead.” I realized I was standing. I straighten my armor up before sitting back down with a huff. 

“Alright alright, sister. You’re passionate enough about it then obviously I will believe you.” He sighs uncomfortably. “Convincing everyone else that was reason enough for the failure will be rough. For your sake, I will try what I can just know I’m no miracle worker.” 

I glare at him. “Pity is nothing I expect. Never have nor I never will.” I spit to my side. “Curse fools who never knew battle outside an Honor Duel.” The memory of allies falling around me lingers as if it was still the second war. During that time of about two thousand years ago, I had helped defend our city while it was being besieged. The Humans had gained allies in their Kraeka brethren that share their name, and their combined wits and monstrous strength proved incredibly hard to deal with. I barely survived that battle, meaning this city barely survived that battle. The scars may visibly be gone but the memories remain. 

“Kaede… Hello Kaede? You worry me when you start off like that are you alright?”

I snap back into reality. “Gods know I’m not, do you know what I’ve dealt with in my lifetime? I’m tired of the senseless fighting.” This time I get up to pace around. “Just let the Humans be. Is it that hard? Have we learned nothing from our previous wars?”

“They hate us more with every small generation they have and you know that!” My brother had stood up, not whispering anymore. 

“Yeah and what of their Kraeka counterpart? You think they have a say in it anymore?! You think Kutaru would have wanted us to be at each other's throats like this?!” I gasp and cover my mouth as I said this. Kutaru’s name was not one I wanted to throw around so easily. This causes our argument to cease abruptly in awkward silence. “Brother I’m so-”

“No, you meant what you said Kaede.” He cuts me off sharply. “You would never use his name otherwise. We just simply disagree with that idea is all and we can leave it at that. As for other attacks, they’ll probably keep happening. We must win back whatever positives we can recover from our old nations.” Having his official robes flow behind him he briskly walks over to the door. Opening he turns back towards me. “Get some rest. Tomorrow is stress-filled for everyone.” 

I watch him walk out before storming out myself. Some messengers try to approach me, as do guards, but they stop realizing I’m covered in flames. Once out of the Palace gates I head into the crowded area of the markets in town. The sun was setting the sky to an orange glow, bringing the nearby Mt. Pyrhh to match its name. Even at this time of the day, the area is bustling in business. Bars are opening at this time of the day, restaurants flourishing after spending the entire day preparing food. It’s a lively place full of lively people. The lively air calms me down and I duck into a nearby bar called ‘Uhthea’. It had apparently been given a literal meaning of the sound one makes when they pass out drunk and I took a liking to it. 

“Ah! Lady Kaede! You grace us today with your presence the first day back?” A   lady greets me from behind the bar. The owner of this bar has been working this shop since before I became a Great General. 

“Aye, ma’am. I need something stronger than myself and nothing beats the punch you pack when you brew!” The surrounding patrons yell a collaborative ‘Ayyyy’ before going back to their drinking. “In fact, my mood may be mixed but throw everyone a round of drinks on me!” The cheering gets louder only increasing my mood slightly. I pull myself up onto a stool at the bar. I stretch my arms out towards the bartender before me. “As for myself Tia. I need me a bottle of the famous Uhthea.” 

“Long day eh? Coming right up Kaede just hold on a moment.” Tia moves gracefully to the back for a moment and returns with a bottle the size of my face. With a loud thunk, it lands in front of me, causing the bar to go silent. 

“You know rumors mention how even an Earthen one can’t finish a single bottle of that.” A voice to my side speaks out that I recognize as my apprentice. I turn over to face her while uncorking the bottle.

“Xerena. How long have you known me? I can take a bottle of these any day I felt like it.” With a maneuver to show off, I begin to chug the potent drink. Other patrons around us who weren’t used to the spectacle were cheering on in chants as the bottle drained into me. My insides felt like fire with tears rolling down my cheeks but I press on. I make a satisfied noise as the last drop rolls down my throat and crash the bottle down onto the counter. I breathe outwards, smoke billowing from my insides. “Tia.” I pause to cough uncontrollably. “May none ever learn your secrets.”

“As long as you agree to meet whoever else can finish one of these bottles in a sitting Kaede.” We both laugh while she covers the orders from other patrons. 

“I may have known you a long time, Kaede,” Xerena speaks up to me after ordering a drink herself. “But it’s not often you order that drink unless you’re upset.”

“I… I regret my actions in the battle I just left.” My head hung downward, hair covering my face from Xerena. “I really could have just… taken the area. It would have been easy for me. Even if I had left the base empty and come back only for the humans to recapture it.”

“Kaede that’s not fair to your-”

“But I didn’t, now did I?” I cut off her concerned voice. “There was something I saw in that one Human Girl that I admired as she stood alone before fifty of us. How easily she bested my soldiers with apparent skill.” I motion Tia for a shot that she pours with a warm smile. “By tomorrow the whole world will know the name of the girl who bested the Great General. I have no shame of it other than I could have kept fighting. I just… I saw myself in her. So, of course, I tested her will. We crossed blades and I recognized her potential.” I gulp the drink that was freshly poured. “So of course I did the sensible decision. I stopped our fight forcibly as I caught her sword and told her there was no point in fighting more.” This time Xerena takes a swig from her glass.

“She just accepted that? So easily?”

“Yeah. Now she was surprised mind you. Even asked why she was alive if I could stop her so easily.” A short laugh escapes my lips. “Her eyes told me this was something she wasn't used to and yet she rolled on ahead with no worry or fear of the repercussions. Like me when I first joined. Like you, Xerena, when I first met you brawling on the streets.”

“I'm horrified you remember that. Even still though compared to you I've never fought an actual battle.”

I laugh a little and pat my hand in her shoulder. “The experience would do a young one like you some good when it comes to combat.” My voice lingers briefly and I slide my hand off her shoulder. “Everything else it brings, however… I would never wish that one someone I held dear to me.” At this time Tia had pulled up a stool of her own on the other side of the bar’s counter. She pours herself a drink, as we were the last patrons in for the night, and sets the bottle she used in between us.

“Already closed up shop. Several others were getting too curious Kaede about what you were saying.” I flush in embarrassment after I realize where I was throwing my mind out like that. She pours the two of us another shot which we down immediately. I sit up a little into my stool to lean my elbow onto the counter before I continue speaking.

“I also… got into an argument with the Lord and my Brother if all people.”

“You didn't!” They both gasped immediately. I only nod my head. 

“Hopefully it's enough to let me retire.” I slide my glass over to Tia and flip it over. I rise slowly and stretch my limbs out. 

“Kaede,” Xerena speaks up to me as she also stands. “You know they'll try everything to keep you. I mean without you we don't even sound threatening anymore.” 

“Well, I'll see during the called meeting tomorrow.” I give Xerena a hug and wave at Tia. “I'm going to call it a night and get that rest I deserve. You guys have helped me vent at least a little.” 

“Its the least my brew can do for you Kaede.” Tia has a sly smile across her face before she walks into the back and shut the door. I try my best to also smile, but it feels broken. Xerenas eyes felt like they were trying to tell me it was a bad idea to go now, however, I just raise my hand to stop her before she speaks.

“Your concern means everything to me before you speak, but I must go. If I was to arrive with the headache of an erupting volcano I feel like the wrong word to me would end up in a red council room.” I laugh alone to a nonexistent joke and continue out of the bar. I don't even hear Xerena whisper behind me.

“You fool…”

 

I don't remember the walk home during that full mooned night. In fact, I'm puzzled as I wake up in an unfamiliar area. After a few glances, I shake the sleepiness out of me and realize I hear shouting. The voices are familiar, but I have a hard time understanding the words they say. Slowly my vision doesn't feel clouded as the room comes into focus.

“We can't be going around with the knowledge that our strongest soldier lost to some Human!” A voice echoes throughout the room. “And you mean to tell me that by some miracle she just happens to be from the Kazashi family? Ha! You can pull the cloth over any old fools eyes Loate but the Lord's words mean nothing when it comes to our laws.”

I realize where I am very rapidly. When did I arrive at the meeting?! I bolt upright causing the current conversation to halt.

“Sister, are you alright? You seem to be a bit hazy today.”

My eyes frantically scan the room before landing on my brother in his seat. “My memory feels… muddled. I'm sorry to interrupt, I take it the topic was my mission?” I slowly sit back down in more confusion. No one realized I was asleep? 

“Ah yes.” A sneering voice speaks up before my brother could. “We are talking about your failure to do what you were asked. Capture that base. It was a simple task and here we are with fifty less good soldiers and a great general who came back with no base. Its impossible to think a single Human stopped the Great Kaede, so there must be more to the story.” Some bickering arises amongst them. I rise slowly, angry that they are trying to decide something they weren't there for.

“Who are you to say what is and is not impossible when it comes to combat?” The temperature of the room was rising along with my anger. “You were not there to watch good people die. That one human girl had more skill than most of you could amount into a pinkie.” I could see other tempers flare. “You think I'm wrong? I could beat all of you blind and with no weapon. If I could so could she.” I collapse back down in a dramatic fashion. “Political heads shouldn't try to understand the feelings of someone who was on the battlefield.”

“Great General please refrain from lashing out.” Lord Loate decided to speak out before actual fighting broke out. Something seemed different about him from yesterday though. “For they have plenty of reason for concern here. Now before these fine men can you please explain why you let her live?”

I froze in place as eyes shifted from me to him.

“My lord, is it really something to fret about?” My brother Tola shows concern in his voice. 

“Of course we should Head Chair!” Another one of the other council members snarls out. “This is exactly what we were fearing in the first place! We didn't want the Humans to start thinking we were just simply able to be walked all over!”

“There had already been death aplenty as she had won the day, why kill her senselessly when her victory was honorable?” Their eyes fixated back onto me. Lord Loate had risen up, his eyes wild.

“You seem really fixated on this fact Kaede and I simply don't agree with your actions over there in Commerce.”

“My Lord I stand by my actions on my course of Honor. Something I had been raised on and will fight for till I die.”

“If you're so willing to fight and die over it we can fight right now!”

My emotions were getting the better of my judgment as I raise in anger. “If that's what I have to do to get my point across, Loate, then have at me!”

The room goes silent with only nervous eyes bouncing between me and Loate. None of them were wanting to speak up knowing the challenge has been thrown on both sides. I had a momentary relapse of my judgment where I realize what I just did. My brother goes to stand up but is shooed by the Lord. 

“Tola dissolving this isn't going to happen.”

“But we could solve this issue with our heads there's no need for that level of a duel right no-" He cuts his words when a pillar of flame soars out of Loate. “Fine have it both of your ways. I'll be the judge then just get into positions already.”

I look around me noticing my weapon wasn't nearby. I sigh and walk to the center of the room anyway to see that Loate has my Halberd. We both stand in front of the other in a ready position. 

“What are the conditions of battle then Lord Loate?” My brother hesitates to ask this.

“Till death or surrender. Neither of us would budge on our opinions or at least I won't.”

I shake my head towards him. “That's a bit much Loate-"

“Then surrender now. Or are you just scared of the potential bloodshed.” Hr jabs the tip of my Halberd at my face, angering me. I shoved it out of my vision.

“Fine have it your way then. I accept these conditions.” I was glaring at my brother to dare him to speak the words his face blatantly shared. He only sighs.

“Then on my signal, you shall begin.”

Once the signal goes off we become blurry. I am faster than Loate, stronger and I have far more experience fighting. It isn't long before my strength is apparent and I expect him to surrender… but he doesn't. This isn't like him at all. I land several blows over his body, grab him and throw him onto the ground. His breath escapes him and he struggles to get back up.

“Loate.” I snarled down at him, still not out of breath. “You and I both know I'm stronger than you. Why fight with no merit?”

He barely speaks between coughs. “You make us look weak. Why walk away from an easy victory?”

I begin to turn my attention away from him. “Killing for no reason is weaker.”

I hear him jump up and shuffle his feet. I turn to see him charge towards me, halberd at the point. I swiftly move to the side only to feel a small gust of wind. A quick flick of his hand and the halberd pops into the air where it becomes easy for me to grab. I swing down knowing even he is good enough to dodge a simple strike. I see him smirk as I cut him down. I cut him down? No even he could have dodged that. 

“Loate?” I call his name out in confusion. His body slumps into a puddle on the ground as I realize what I've done. “Loate?!” 

“Sister what have you done?!” His surprised expression cements my actions to my mind. 

“It was a simple swing. H-he came out me with killing intent what was I supposed to do?”

“Intent or not you killed the Lord in cold blood over keeping a Human alive! Heresy! You're working with the Humans aren't you!” One of the other council members had raised out of their seat while pointing at me wildly. 

“Banishment!” Another calls out. Others around him cheer in agreement. “Banishment on the dishonor of not killing one Human and killing your own Lord in their name!”

“What are you fools considering?!” My brother was standing between me and them. “If we lose her we lose our nation's pride!”

“Brother…” I call out to him causing him to spin around. “Brother, what have I done? I just killed the man who gave me this position!”

“See she even gets it! Strip her position and rank off the records!”

“Where are the Guards!? Get rid of her weapon before she kills more!”

My brother's eyes searched my face wildly for answers. Tears welled up in me as I had no answers for him, only questions for his. He nods and places a hand on my shoulder. 

“Run Kaede. If they want to banish you then don't let them catch you.” The whispers from my brother barely reach my ear over the roaring council. Even he can’t defend me from the horror I’ve done and witnessed. 

I turn tail while cursing Loate’s name. I curse the name of the Human I had spared for without my actions towards her I never would have had this argument. Rin Kazashi. Her name burns itself into my memory as I crash through the Palace gate at an incredible pace. Soldiers around me hesitate on trying to stop me as I bulldoze through those who do attempt. For hours I keep running, evading my pursuers either by force or by better knowledge of the city. By the time I make it to the barracks the word of my deeds had already reached there ahead of me. I slow my approach expecting the whole base to try to fight me at once or try to detain me. Instead, the barrack gates slide open with the soldiers behind it standing in salute. I keep walking down their line towards the building with the Gate at the far end. 

“Live long, Great General Kaede!” I hear these words repeatedly from those in my command. My eyes blurry as I walk onwards, now with pride. I will return to you, my people. First I’ll have the head of the one I shouldn’t have let live. I reach the Gate after they escort me through its building. I turn to the same guards who had greeted me upon my return. 

“I will meet you all again one day. May my vengeance show mercy for when I do our society will be reformed.”

We salute each other and I pass through the gate. Dry heat welcomes my face making it suddenly difficult to breathe. Sunlight beams down from above with an extreme intensity and I notice I’m in the Kisuragi Desert on the Erocia continent. This was the location for the banishment point after all. I turn to look back at the gate and see a group of people on the other side crying and waving. To my surprise I watch as they destroy the Gate on their side, meaning an immediate return to the Capitol is now unlikely. Sand combs my hair from the wind howling around while I look around the immediate area. I fall to my knees weakly as the only thing on the horizon is dunes aplenty. The only landmark of the area is the Gate nearby and a large rock formation far in the distance. I decide that's the best bet I have on figuring out a course of action and prepare myself for a long walk. While I could propel myself using blasts from my Aura I felt wasting my energy out here would be pointless. 

It took me about three days to get to the spire, and it wasn't until I got there that I realized it was in the process of being built as a man-made structure. I met a young teen there who was directing some shady looking people as to how she wanted it exactly. As I walked closer, and when she first noticed me, I saw her face whiten and tense up. I throw my hands up to try to talk her out of whatever ramblings she was going on about and it calmed her down. Several people that were there helping build had tried to surround me in caution while armed. I started who I was to them, scaring them more than relaxing them, and said I just needed a few supplies to get out if the desert as I had been banished. I get some information on the area and safe places to be away from humans and thank them while I head on out. I go over a sand dune a distance away from them and head the opposite direction they had said. I wasn't trying to stay away from humans. No, after all, there's one I need to regain my honor from.

Rin Kazashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the birth of Rin's legend and the introduction of her as a major character in this world! Her powers are unique and ancient and kind of hard to explain until I eventually write the major story/ book of the Oraeka Project. I'm open to any critiques and if something about the story you particularly liked please let me know!  
> This is the first part of this story, there's more to come soon!  
> If you liked this feel free to read the other stories under this series!
> 
> You can catch updates to my writing or art for the stories on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheCactusOasis)!


End file.
